1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit substrate and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a printed circuit substrate having a barrier layer that suppresses electrochemical migration from a circuit pattern and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed circuit substrate, which serves to electrically connect electronic components to each other, is a core component of electronic equipment. The printed circuit substrate can be applied to electronic equipment used in the external environment, for example, a portable terminal, electronic components of an automobile, industrial equipment, military equipment and so on, such that it may be easily exposed to the external environment.
When the printed circuit substrate is operated, in particular, while being exposed to high-temperature and high-humidity environment, electrochemical migration (hereinafter, referred to as ‘ECM’) phenomenon is generated, such that it may degrade reliability of the printed circuit substrate. Herein, the electrochemical migration is a phenomenon that when voltage is applied between two metal electrodes that are electrically insulated, together with the absorption of moisture including pollutants, it becomes electrochemically unstable, such that conductive filaments grow between the two metal electrodes to cause an electrical short circuit.
Further, as the electronic components become smaller and lighter and is highly integrated, the line width of the circuit pattern of a printed circuit substrate and the intervals between the circuit patterns are gradually reduced. Therefore, reliability of the printed circuit substrate becomes more problematic due to the ECM.